


Fluorescent Adolescent

by KyloDelRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: At this point I think I need the following tag, Bad Boy Ben Solo, Bratty Rey, Child Neglect, Explicit Language, F/M, HEA, M/M, No Beta, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking Kink, Stalking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex, WINGING IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: Sometimes your worst enemy, is yourself.Principal Organa-Solo’s elusive son is back and it’s the talk of the town.It’s senior year and Rey just wants to get it over with.Neither of them saw the other coming, never even considered love being an option for them.But maybe this is just the thing that they need.
Relationships: Finn - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 131
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

Rey has been waiting in line for what feels like forever.

For some reason, there’s only a single stall that inhabits the girl’s locker room.

Despite the inconvenience, she’s grateful for it’s existence.

She’d rather die than change in front of all these people. 

She’s not a prude or anything but she has absolutely no desire to know what Misty Reed’s areolas look like.  
She doesn’t want to know what color Keisha’s thong is, and she definitely doesn’t want to know if Genevieve Kimber trims her fucking pubes or not. 

No thank you.

She keeps her eyes glued to the stall door to avoid seeing any of her peer’s genitalia.  
Said door has been thoroughly vandalized, barely any unmarked space on it.

Everyday after third period while she waits to change in private, she plays the same game. 

She locates as many additions to the door as she can until it’s her turn. 

Today’s pickings are slim, but she manages to find a quote that wasn’t there yesterday, and a few crude penis drawings. 

She scoffs, how original.

The quote however, makes her stop and think.

“Everything is a lie. Nothing is permanent.” 

Seems dumb and kinda revolutionary at the same time, If that’s even possible.  
Like one of those try hard poems that you wanna make fun of so bad, but you never stop thinking about it once you’ve read it a couple times. 

She ponders at it’s significance while pulling at the hem of her school issued gym shorts. 

That’s when she hears the faint voices. 

They’re coming from deep within the hall of unused showers, followed by the telltale aroma of menthol cigarettes.

Rey strains to hear what they’re saying.  
Something about Principal Organa-Solo, affectionately dubbed Mrs. O by the majority of the student body. 

She wants the tea, so she decides to investigate. 

Reluctantly, Rey steps out of line, forfeiting her spot to eavesdrop. 

She’s not the slightest bit guilty. 

Nothing else happens in this fucking town, the least she deserves is some decent goss.

She darts into a shower close to the voices, careful not to make too much noise.

The bittersweet aroma of cigarettes invades her nostrils and she feels her fingers itching for one. 

Fuck, would now be a bad time to bum a cig?

Probably.

“Yeah, apparently they sent him away a couple years ago. Couldn’t handle him.” 

“Mrs. O? No fucking way.” 

“Right!? That’s what I said.”  
The girl pauses, assumingely to take a drag, then continues.

“Least that’s what my dad told me.  
Said her son has always been a problem child. Apparently he got really rebellious during middle school, beat some kid up so bad he almost died.” 

There’s several soft gasps after this statement, Rey barely contains her own. 

“I fucking know right.”  
“And he’s coming here!?”  
Someone asks meekly. Rey gapes behind the shower curtain. 

“Yeah, I dunno when he’s starting but hes definitely coming here.”  
There’s a pregnant pause. 

“Bet he’s fucking hot.” A girl quips.

“I call dibs.” Another pipes in. 

“No fair, you know I can’t resist a bad boy!”

The girls shriek with muffled laughter.  
Rey imagines them haphazardly waving their cigarettes around as their shoulders shake. 

She flattens against the wall when she hears them gathering their belongs, their sneakers squeaking on the pink tiles as they pass her.

“You’re all a bunch of fucking sluts.  
I love you bitches.” 

Rey smiles at the vulgar exchange.  
Such a beautiful friendship.  
It reminds her that her friends are probably wondering where she is. 

Rey is never late for lunch.

One of the girls tosses her cigarette butt and it lands by Rey’s feet. 

Maybe there is a god. 

She takes advantage of the private shower and changes back into her clothes. 

A pair of jeans, a black crop top, and an oversized flannel that she’s paired with her worn brown boots. 

She takes a few drags of the cigarette, basking in the haziness it induces, before snuffing it out on the tile wall and dropping it into her breast pocket for later.

The locker room is deserted when she emerges. 

She shoves her clothes into her gym locker, slams it shut with all her might. 

The damn thing never wants to fucking close. 

Then she sprints out of the locker room, still reeling from her recent discoveries. 

“Miss Niima, no running in the halls!”  
She doesn’t even look to see who it is. 

Rey just keeps on runnin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that high school AU I said I’d never write.  
> This is very heavily inspired by my own high school experience, I’ve written a couple of chapters already but it’s still in progress.  
> Will update tags as I write, pls let me know if there’s any tags I missed.  
> #nobeta


	2. Boom Clap

Rey manages to snag the last slice of sausage pizza, thank you very much. 

She smiles smugly at the girl who wasn’t fast enough to get it before piling her tray with as many sides as she’s allowed. 

After she’s satisfied, she scans the crowded cafeteria, looking for the familiar faces of her friends. 

No such luck inside, she pushes open the doors to the courtyard and spots them instantly.  
They got a good table today, outside away from the majority of the chaos.  
Rey walks towards them with purpose. 

“Hey.” She greets, sliding into the seat beside Rose. 

“Look who decided to show up. You smell like cigarettes.” Rose grunts disapprovingly, scooting away a few inches. 

“All poets do.” Rey grins, throwing her arms around her best friend. 

“Eh, if you say so.” 

Finn and Poe barely acknowledge her presence.  
Poe has the nerve to gives her a small nod and Finn waves before turning back to Poe and picking up their conversation.

Rude. 

They’re talking about football tryouts, which are apparently this Friday.  
Rey clears her throat before speaking loudly enough to grab their attention. 

“Wait, if you guys make the team, does that mean I have to go to your games?”

Rose snorts at their appalled expressions, shoving Rey with her elbow. 

“Obviously.” Poe states as Finn gives her an intentional blank stare.  
He’s so over her shit, Rey smiles, satisfied with herself. 

“Well then, I hope you both fuck up.”  
She’s only slightly joking and they know it.  
There’s a quiet pause before they all burst into laughter, Rey snorting uncontrollably.  
From there they fall into their usual lunchtime banter.

Catching up, gossiping, and cracking jokes.  
Rey saves the best of the gossip for last. 

She tells them all about what she heard in the girls locker room today in great detail. 

“Yeah I didn’t even know she had a son!” Rey finishes up her bit then promptly shovels food into her mouth. 

“Now that you mentioned it, I do slightly remember a Ben Solo when I was growing up.” 

Rose tells us about Ben, how he seemed like a normal quiet kid until middle school.  
Rose’s memories are vague but they seem to match up with what the girls in the locker room were saying. 

“I can’t believe they’re letting him come to school here.”

Finn seems uneasy about the whole thing.  
“Well his mom is the principal.” Poe offers.

“I can’t believe Principle O would send her kid away like that.” 

Rey pushes away her tray, her appetite suddenly gone. 

Everyone picks up on her train of though in an instant. The mood darkening as she’s plunged back into her childhood, if you can even call it that. 

Rain, lots and lots of rain.  
So cold in a coat that was far too thin for the weather.  
Too young to remember everything but quite too old not to remember.  
A father that abandoned her before she was even born, a mother who did so not too much later.  
No she can’t do this, not here and not now. 

“Just makes me look at her a little differently, yaknow?”  
She toys with the plastic ring on her finger. They’d all gotten one from the little quarter machine at the mall and it’s quickly become one of her most prized possession. 

“Reybie.” Rose murmurs softly.

Rose gives her that look.  
The one where she looks as if she’s feeling every single emotion that you are, the one where she looks as if she might burst into tears just because you’re feeling blue. 

Fucking empath. 

“Hey don’t think like that. This situation is completely different than yours.” Finn offers. 

“You know Mrs. O would have tried her damn hardest before doing something like that. The kid is probably like super fucked up if that was even an option.”

Poe shrugs after contributing his bit. 

“Yeah you’re right.” Rey admits. 

Poe and Finn start competitively chugging down their cartons of milk, Rey gags as it dribbles down their chins.

Finn finishes half a second before Poe and throws his arms up in victory, smirking at Rey.

“What Niima? Gotta keep our bones strong for football.” 

Rose snorts, rolling her eyes before schooling them. 

“You do realize that milk actually has nothing to do with the development of your bones, right?” 

They both ignore her, gathering all the empty milk cartons at the table and folding the sides in before setting them on the ground. 

“Oh god. Not the milk bombs.”  
Rose covers her ears.

They both stand up eagerly and jump down onto the cartons, the little explosions the milk cartons make are really loud, Rey is always oddly surprised by it. 

Their milk bombs trigger the other students around them and before they know it there’s several people setting them off at once. 

Rey’s ears are ringing as she takes in the spectacle before her.

Her peers jumping on milk cartons, grinning like crazy people. 

Moments like these are oddly what make her appreciate this place.

Several teachers rush into the courtyard to put a stop to the behavior, everyone scrambles, trays forgotten as they rush into the building through various doors. 

They can’t catch them all. 

Rose grabs Rey’s hand, Finn and Poe follow close behind as they escape the clutches of the security guards and scandalized teachers. 

They laugh so hard it hurts, clutching at their stomachs as they slip out of the side door in the gymnasium. 

They file into Finn’s beat up station wagon and listen to music for the remainder of lunch. 

Rose reads her serial killer book, Finn and Poe won’t shut up about football.

With permission, Rey lights the rest of her cigarette. Rose scrunches her nose and rolls her window all the way down but she doesn’t complain, surprisingly. 

The sunlight filters in through the windows, the air smells like freshly cut grass and she can just barely make out the sound of the track team’s footsteps as they run laps around the football field. 

“Hey guys?”  
They all stop what they’re doing to look at her.  
Finn and Poe craning their necks from the front of the car.  
Rose titling hers slightly, her black hair like a sheet over her shoulder. 

“You’re all a bunch of fucking sluts.  
I love you bitches.” 

Rose looks appalled, her little mouth hanging open. Finn doesn’t seem sure how to respond. 

“Love you too whore.”  
Poe, however, is eager to respond. 

“Yeah, love you, you little cum slut.”

Rose’s cheeks are tinted pink as she speaks the vulgar words.  
Such a weirdo, she’s obsessed with serial killers but blushes when she cusses. 

“Yeah love you too anal princess.”  
Finn screams a little too loudly. 

“Hey, that’s anal queen to you!”  
Rey retorts, the remainder of their lunch is spend throwing vulgar insults at each other and her heart is warm in her chest. 

Maybe these are the best years of her life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else encounter milk bombs at their high school or was I the only one!???


	3. push pull

The rest of Rey’s school day is pretty uneventful. She starts a new poem in fourth hour that she’s really proud of, her teacher even uses it as an example for the class. 

Rey truly believes that Mrs. Whitman  
wouldn’t know real poetry if it slapped her in the face, but maybe she’s finally figuring it out. 

She laughs to herself, then continues drawing little people on the margins in her college ruled notebook till the bell rings. 

The rest of her classes go by in a blur, a few homework assignments here, a couple reading assignments there.  
She uses her free period to finish most of it since she has a shift at Maz’s Diner tonight. 

It’s a rundown, seedy little burger joint right off the highway, but it’s one of the only stable things in her life. 

At this point she could run the place if she wanted to.  
She doesn’t dare let Maz hear her say that though. 

The final bell rings and she shoves her way to her locker, well Rose’s locker.  
Rey hasn’t used hers since the first week of the school year due to its undesirable location. 

Rose’s locker is clean as a whistle and Rey does her best to keep it that way so she doesn’t get kicked out.  
She uses the designated book rack, Rose has so kindly provided for her, at the bottom of the locker.

She grabs her worn Jan-sport backpack just as her friends round the corner, bouncing on her heels as they gather their belongs.

“Hey Finn, can you drop me off at Maz’s?” 

Finn nods, “Yeah of course.”  
Rey always feels guilty about asking him for rides but he doesn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Thank you, I swear I’m gonna have enough for a car soon. I’m soooo close.” 

Rey has been saving the majority of her checks since she started working for Maz at fifteen, under the table of course.  
As soon as she turned sixteen she was hired officially and put on the payroll, it was a pretty pivotal day in her life. 

Four years later and she’s still there, flinging patties, waiting tables, ringing out customers.

She does it all, and she makes pretty decent money for a high schooler with no bills. 

Her most recent placement makes it harder to get to work, but Rey deals with it. She takes the bus and a train there and back if Finn can’t give her a ride because it’s what she has to do. 

Finn drops everyone off and they say their goodbyes before heading to Maz’s.

On the ride there, they listen to the radio while Rey all but sticks her head out the window, the breeze rushing past her. 

Finn double parks and Rey rolls her eyes as she gets out of the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. 

“See yah Finn, thank you!”  
“No prob.” 

There’s surprisingly a handful of cars in the parking lot.  
Finn stays till she gets her foot in the door like real friends do. 

Maz’s is long, wide, and the front of the diner is composed of mostly floor to ceiling windows. Most of the booths are pressed against them and she can see a couple of customer seated there. 

The bell above the door jingles when she opens it and Maz beams at her from behind the counter.

The floors are obnoxiously checkered and Rey always feels a little dizzy when she walks in.  
It smells like bacon, coffee, and cigarettes, Rey breaths it in greedily. Smells like home. 

Most of the walls are full of trash, precious trash.  
Fallen street signs, hubcaps, and old records that Rey had a knack for finding when she was younger.

They suit the place, she always feels proud when she looks at them. 

She imagine it’s what it feels like when a parent hangs your drawing or a test you aced on the fridge.

None of her foster parents have done that for her before, feels good. 

Rey is a little early so she plops down on one of the stools at the counter, she wishes she had a cellphone so bad.

She stares longingly at the teen eating with her parents, the girl’s fingers glide across her cellphone screen as she laughs at something unknown to the occupants of the diner. 

Must be nice. 

Rey wonders what it would be like to be able to text her friends when they’re not around, maybe she’d even make a Facebook or something. 

She makes a mental note to save for a cellphone after her car. House phones are only good for so much.

Maz finishes up with her customer and stands in front of Rey. 

“Coffee? We gotta long night ahead of us.”

The diner is open 24 hours, they tend to get most of their business overnight due to their location by the highway.

Lots of people just passing by, some more questionable than others, but hey as long as they’re paying Rey doesn’t necessarily care what they’ve been up. 

It’s Friday and she can only work this late on the weekends because of school.  
After a full day of school she’s already missing her bed, so she happily accepts the mug. 

She dumps an ungodly amount of sugar into it and at least five of those little cream containers before gulping it down. 

After her first cup of many, Rey heads to the back and hangs her backpack on the hooks off to the side of the kitchen.

She ties her apron around her waist and joins Maz behind the counter.

They seem adequately staffed so it doesn’t look like she’ll be needed in the kitchen tonight, good.

She’s a front of house kinda girl anyway. 

“There she is, look at you. I still can’t believe you graduate this year.” Maz rasps.

Rey always jokes that Maz has been smoking since she was three years old, and you can definitely hear it in the older woman’s voice. 

“I can definitely believe it, it’s been a long three years. Been to every high school in this city, but I’m almost there.”

Rey scrubs at a stain on the counter as Maz smiles ruefully.  
She knows all about Reys bumpy journey through the state’s foster care system.

Rey was just a twiggy little thing when she started hanging around.

Her foster home at the time was in the trailer park behind the diner and she spent as much time away from it as she could.  
Most of her time was spent in the booth at the back of Maz’s Diner. 

Maz didn’t know her story then but she could tell something was up.

So Maz did what she does best, she intervened.

Slowly gaining the girls trust with kind words and milkshakes was a lot easier than she had originally thought.

The girl sought out praise like her life depended on it, like she’d never gotten it in her life.

It made Maz sick. 

She watched as she was passed from family to family, and because of it forced to switch schools so much it made her own head spin.

She can’t even imagine what Rey must’ve felt like, so Maz does her best to stay present and stable for her. 

This place probably would have been shut down a long time ago if it wasn’t for Rey. 

When Maz noticed how beneficial the diner was to Rey, she did everything she could to get the place up to code.

They extended their hours, remodeled what they could, updated the menu and the customers came flooding in. 

She doesn’t regret it one bit, watching her grow up into the unique, strong willed young woman that she is today was all worth it, even if she is a brat at times. 

“M’so proud of yah. Am I invited to the graduation?” Maz asks cheekily. 

Rey rolls her eyes, then promptly glares, her eyes little slits in her face. 

“Are you invited? Of course you are Maz, what kinda questi-“

The younger girl mumbles angrily to herself as she walks off balancing a stack of plates in her left hand, an empty coffee pot in her right. 

Maz just smiles.

So much sass, so little time. 

She tries not to think about what this place will be like without the little spitfire. 

The train ride goes by surprisingly fast.  
It’s nearly midnight, so Rey manages to snag an empty train car all to herself.  
She sprawls across a bench meant for four.

Rey marvels at the landscapes flying by through the glass windows.

They go by so fast that she can barely take them in, but oh how she tries. 

She gets off at her stop, keys lodged between her fingers, while she makes the short walk. 

She refuses to call it home cause it’s not. 

The door is unlocked when she gets there and she pushes it open and lets it slam behind her.

No need to be quiet, nobody cares anyway.

He’s passed out drunk in his chair, the TV blaring loudly with mock gunfire. 

Anai, the young girl that she’s placed in this foster home with, is coloring on the ground in front of the TV.

Her big innocent eyes glued to the violence playing out before her. 

Rey shudders as those eyes look up at her.  
The girls cheeks are dirty and she smells like she needed to be changed hours ago. 

Poor baby.

Anai’s hair is still in the haphazard buns that Rey did before leaving for school this morning. It’s unsettling how much the girl reminds her of herself at that age.

She shakes the thought from her mind.

“Wey.” The girl reaches for her, her bottom lip trembling.

Rey rushes to pick her up, purposely bumping into his chair.  
She revels in the way that his body jerks as a result.

God what is wrong with her?  
No, what’s wrong with him.

He usually has the decency to put the baby in her crib before he blacks out. 

It’s definitely more than a little concerning for Rey to come home to the little girl in this state. 

She knows it probably won’t end well, but she needs to talk to him about it.

“Shh it’s okay, I’m here now. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Rey changes Anai’s diaper and gives her a  
quick bath before scrounging up a decent meal to cook for them. 

Anai hums happily in her high chair as she smashes the remainder of her late dinner with her little deathly fists. 

Rey wanders into the living room, picking up the girls mess of crayons and construction paper. 

She spots a drawing that the girl had been working on, it’s a crude drawing of two stick figures.

A tiny one and one that’s slightly larger in scale. They both have buns (brown scribbles on either side of their heads) and they’re holding hands. 

Tears well up in Rey’s eyes, the drawing is of her and Anai.

Rey marches right over to the fridge and sticks it there. 

She may have lost her chance at a normal childhood, but it’s not too late for Anai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on a Pinterest board for this fic and possibly several collages coming soon!


	4. R U Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ben Solo 😈

“Did you know that Ed Gein made a pair of leggings out of human leg skin?”

Rey gives her bestfriend a tight lipped smile, then replies.

“Um?” She then drops her plastic spoon into her bowl of soggy cereal. 

“No I didn’t, but thank you for that beautiful bit of information.”

Rose goes back to reading her weird book of the week. 

It’s a little bit before classes start and they’re at breakfast.

The cafeteria is oddly subdued this time of day. 

It’s like a parallel universe compared to the very same room at lunchtime. 

Rose has been really fucking weird all morning, Rey thinks it’s because she misses Finn and Poe. 

The boys have been spending their mornings and free periods practicing.   
They actually have a pretty good chance of making the team.

They would never admit it, but they’re both having FinnPoe withdrawals. 

Rose puts her book down and stares longingly at the milk cartons on the table, dreaming of milk bombs, the poor thing.

“Hey, what if we joined a club!?” Rose offers earnestly. 

Rey grimaces,   
“I don’t know Rose, I’m not really a ‘clubs’ kinda girl. Plus I have a job.”

Rose huffs, “Please Rey, most of the clubs only meet once a week and I’m sure Maz will understand. It’s senior year!” 

Rey crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, but one look at Rose’s quivering lip and she knows she can’t possibly say no.

“Fine but nothing even remotely close to being a sport, and no fucking anime club.” Rose grins. 

“Deal.”

They shake pinkies then Rose is off in pursuit of the perfect club for the two. 

Rey sinks into her chair, pulling her canvas bag up to use as a makeshift pillow. 

Hmmm, soft. 

Maybe she’ll just stay here instead of going to class today. 

She gets an odd feeling and tries her best to ignore it. It’s like a weird tingling, an itch she can’t quite locate.

Some weird ass sixth sense shit. 

Her head perks up just as he walks into the room. 

Fuck

She’s never seen him before but she just fucking knows it’s him.

She feigns nonchalant as she discreetly gawks at him. 

He’s beautiful. 

Rugged, teeming with danger, and way out of her league, but oh so beautiful.

His luscious black hair reaches his shoulders and it’s all mussed and god she wants to run her fingers through it. 

He’s got such a good face too, all soft and sharp at the same time.  
An elegant nose that she wants to nuzzle her and don’t even get her started on those plush lips. 

And right in the middle of it all is a gnarly scar, like someone tried their best to slice his head in half.

She frowns, deeply upset by the fact that someone somewhere had willingly cut this perfect person. 

That had to hurt, bad 

She wants to know what happened, wants to know everything about him. 

The cut crosses his right eye and goes down past the collar of his black sweater.

She wonders just how far it goes, shaking the though from her mind she continues taking him in.

She could get lost in those deep set amber eyes, wants them to be the last thing she sees before she dies.

Fuck, this is bad. 

Suddenly very overwhelmed, she jerks up. She’s gotta get out of here.

Bad idea, the sudden movement catches his attention. His eyes land on her and she freezes like he’s a wild animal she’s encountering in the wilderness.

He seems smug as he takes her in, like he knows something she doesn’t. 

Rey sure as hell doesn’t stick around to figure out what it is, leaving the cafeteria in a haste.

She considers going to first hour for all of thirty seconds. 

Instead, she heads to the gymnasium where she slips out of the gym doors with ease. There’s no way she would be able to focus on anything but him at the moment anyway, let alone America government. 

Barf.

She runs over to the cluster of mobiles and plops down on the black concrete. She’s tucked between two of the mobiles near the dumpsters and she’s fucking shaking. 

He hasn’t even said one word to her and he’s already thrown her world off it’s axis. 

It’s those fucking eyes, no it’s everything all at once.

With shaking hands, Rey reaches into her purse to grab the cig she’d ‘borrowed’ from Maz the other day.

What the old woman doesn’t know, can’t hurt her. 

She fumbles around for her lighter, head basically tucked inside of her tote. 

“Need a light?”

Her eyes are wide and frantic as she looks up.

It’s him, Ben.

Not to be dramatic but she’s pretty sure she loves his voice more than she loves her favorite song. 

His voice shoots right from her ears to her cunt and she discreetly clenches her legs together. 

Fuck. Holy shit, it’s him. 

He’s looking down at her so intensely that she forgets that she needs to actually breathe and takes a shuddering breath.

He’s sooooo tall.   
His legs are thick, and his shoulders are broad as fuck. 

How is this guy still in high school?

Her gaze unknowingly lingers on his crotch as she nibbles on her lip nervously. 

“Yes. Please.” She manages after an embarrassingly long pause. 

Ben sits down right beside her, his thigh pressing against hers. He’s so much bigger than her, like twice her size, it shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does. 

She blushes ferociously as his eyes bore into her.

The flick of his lighter clears the fog from her head. 

He has a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Rey places her cigarette between her lips and leans forward, letting him light it for her. 

No one has ever lit her cigarette for her before and she feels like a princess or something. 

“Good girl. Smoke up.” 

Nicotine be dammed, Rey feels pure bliss following his praise. 

She wants to show him just how good she can be for him.   
She takes a long drag and blows the smoke up into the air, watching it drift away. 

When she looks back over at Ben, he gives her a boyish grin.

She’s so enamored by his smile (especially that cute little chipped tooth) that she fails to notice how close the cherry is to her finger. 

She feels the dull throb of the burn and drops the cigarette completely, just barely missing her leg. 

“Fuck, ouch, ah.” She hisses.

She’s already pouting, her eyes glistening as she brings her finger to her mouth to  
lick her wound.

Rey dips it into her mouth reveling in the instantaneous relief that it gives her. 

“Such a clumsy girl, huh?” He looks at her expectantly, she nods slowly.

His hand comes to rest on her thigh, it covers the entirely of it. His arm is strong and thick, his fingers are long and wide.

He’s so much bigger than her, like twice her size, it shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does. 

Rey sits obediently as he takes her wet finger from her mouth and puts it in his. 

Oh my god, I’m gonna die

His warm tongue twirls around the tip of her finger and she can’t help the moan that falls from her lips. 

“I, uh , mmm, thank you.”   
She has no idea why she’s allowing this. A little of his spit drips down her finger, it’s obscene how badly she wants to taste it. 

Is that weird?

He seems content to suck away at her   
finger for the rest of the day but after a few minutes she pulls away. 

She can’t even feel the burn anymore, her mind elsewhere. 

“All better?” He asks casually, as if he didn’t just have her finger in his mouth.

She gives an affirmative grunt, she honestly can’t even remember how to talk at this moment. 

Ben picks up her fallen cigarette, he lights it again and Rey reaches for it, her hand trembling.

“Ah ah, can’t have you getting hurt again little doe.” He holds the cigarette just out of her reach.

She shudders at the pet name, makes her feel tiny and innocent.

He turns the cigarette for her, offering her the end that’s not lit. 

“I’ll hold it for you sweetheart, here.” 

Rey is utterly captivated, she leans forward without hesitation.

It’s a lot more sensual than she expects, him holding the cigarette as she smokes it.

Her panties are fucking soaked after just a few puffs. He’s looking at her like he wants to eat her up, like she’s something precious and priceless. 

“There you go, such a good girl. What’s your name baby?” 

“R-rey.” 

“That’s a pretty name, it suits you.”

“Thank you.” She tucks a wayward curl behind her ear. 

“You’re Ben, right?” She speaks his name like a prayer. 

He stiffens just slightly, if she wasn’t completely fixated on him she would have missed it. 

He coaxes her into taking another drag before replying. 

“I go by Kylo now.” 

She huffs, “I like Ben.” She admits softly, she’s fucking pouting. 

He quirks a brow at her little tantrum, very amused.

He brings her cigarette to his lips and takes a slow drag, savoring the flavor. 

“You can call me Ben. But only you, Kay?” 

Only me

“Kay.” She perks up, having gotten her way, then leans forward waiting for him to place the cigarette to her waiting lips.

His eyes never leave her mouth as she takes her final drag. 

After they’re done with the cigarette, Ben just gets up, “Nice to meet you, little doe.” and leaves. 

What the fuck just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone else AROUSED 🤤  
> Enjoying building both of these characters 
> 
> I plan on doing a few chapters from Bens perspective v soon 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos love muffins 💕


	5. Get Free

First time seeing his parents in three years and they won’t even look at him.

He’s standing In front of the very last door separating him from the world and It’s in this exact moment that it really sinks in, that he’s leaving. 

That he’s going home.

He can see them now, through the small window in the top right corner of the door. 

Leia and Han, he hasn’t called them mom and dad since elementary school. 

He doesn’t know if he can stomach starting now, pride and such. 

He gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

All the emotions he’s been repressing all these years threaten to rip their away out of him unbidden. 

Officer Snoke roughly pushes him through the door, he’s grateful for the distraction. Brings him out of his turbulent thoughts.

Ben rights himself just in time to avoid falling on his face, with his hands cuffed behind his back, it wouldn’t have been pretty. 

His face is already a lost cause as it is, with his scar, he surmises.

When he looks up, they’re right in front of him. 

No one says a word. 

They look good, Leia’s wearing a proper pantsuit, with her hair piled in elegant braids atop her head. 

Han’s wearing a crisp button up with his khakis. 

Not a wrinkle in sight, since when did he start ironing his clothes? 

They’re standing close together, and they don’t look disgusted with each other.  
Ben notices that they’re holding hands, his mother clinging to her husband for dear life. 

They haven’t held hands since he was a boy, hated each other for most of his childhood. 

They almost got divorced, twice. 

Sending him away did wonders for their relationship, it seems. 

“Ben. Hi son.” His father is the first to speak, he croaks it out. 

Hearing his old name hurts him physically.  
Like a punch to the gut. It’s surprising that he doesn’t double over. 

Ben is dead, he’d killed him himself.

Buried that part of him and Kylo had risen from the ashes. 

He doesn’t mean to sound as harsh as he does but he can’t help it. His walls are higher than ever, he’s never been this close to breaking and he has to do something about it. 

Has to turn it all off, somehow. 

“It’s Kylo.”  
He’s defensive from the start and he regrets it instantly. 

His mother flinches. 

His father just stands there, an accepting look on his face as he nods at his only child in understanding. 

“Kylo, got it.” 

Snoke unlocks the chain on his wrists and the ones holding his pale ankles together. 

The loud clank of the metal hitting the floor seems to echo for far too long in the otherwise silent room. 

Ben rubs at the newly exposed skin, red and indented due to being cuffed too tightly, compliments of officer Snoke. 

Leia doesn’t know how to handle the situation, truthfully. 

She doesn’t even know what to say, she can handle a school of 400 teenagers but doesn’t even know where to start with her own son. 

She wishes she could go back in time, maybe things wouldn’t be like this if she’d been a better mother. 

Maybe if she wasn’t so focused on trying to save her loveless (at the time) marriage things would be different.  
Maybe if she let him get that puppy he’d always wanted, maybe if she sent him to the other middle school in town. 

The list of scenarios is never ending, she spends countless hours thinking them up. 

She offers him a weak smile, he turns away, his mouth set in a deep scowl. 

It stings, but she deserves it, she tells herself.

She deserves all of it. 

They finish up Ben’s paper work and they’re out the door. 

The car ride is as awkward as he expects, all things considered. 

He folds himself into the backseat of his mom’s car. 

It’s a tight squeeze, he’s grown a lot in the last couple of years, getting too big for the backseat of her Prius. 

It’s still got that stain from where he spilled his red slushy all those years ago.  
He blinks back tears.

It’s all too much, the nostalgia of being in the backseat of this car again, being outside of that building for the first time in years, seeing his parents. 

However, he doesn’t know if he’s completely stable if a stain is what finally brings tears to his eyes. 

Some pop song plays quietly in the background but still the silence is overwhelming. 

Leia’s hand trembles as she turns the knob, increasing the volume.  
The silence is still louder. 

Not even Han has anything to say.  
He always has something witty or borderline offensive to say. 

She looks back at him in the rear view mirror, their eyes meet. 

Neither of them except it, both of their guards are down.

They don’t look away.

He doesn’t want to acknowledge what he sees there.

Wants to shove it out of his head, it doesn’t matter, but doesn’t it? 

Regret, so much regret it’s seeping out of her. 

Shame, unbearable shame. 

Not a glimmer of hope. 

She knows her son, Ben, is gone. 

She clutches the steering wheel, her knuckles white, eyes straight ahead. 

Tears trail down her cheeks the whole way home, she doesn’t wipe them away. 

No one says a word.

The house looks exactly how it did his last day here.

It’s kinda creepy, like everything’s been frozen all this time.

Same beige couch, same throw pillows, same rug. 

Their family portrait from when he was a kid is hung over the mantle, he’d thought they’d have taken it down after the incident. 

The house smells how it always does, like cinnamon brooms and that spearmint cleaner Leia likes. 

“You do remember where your room is right, kid?” Han jokes softly. 

Ben just nods and starts towards the stairs, his feet moving on their own accord. 

Two steps at a time, skip the second to last stair, it creaks. 

“Good night.”  
He stops at the top of the stairs. 

It’s the first thing Leia’s said to him.  
She sounds like she wants to say so much more. 

He looks down at them from his perch, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. 

Needs time alone to figure out this new dynamic.

His old room is even worse, it’s like a time capsule.  
He closes the door soon after opening it, doesn’t even go in.  
He can’t sleep in there, too many memories he’s not ready to face. 

He heads down the hall to the guest room. He throws his bag on the desk, kicks off his shoes, crawls into bed. 

Finally, he’s alone. 

No cameras, no cell mate, no officers lurking nearby. 

No parents with eyes full of regret and tears. 

Just him and all of his baggage.

And for the first time in three years, he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter!


	6. this is me trying

It’s 5am or something like that. Ben is on the top of some hill in some park that’s definitely not open right now. 

The sky is fucking beautiful, all dusky and pinkish orange ombré. The wind is howling, whipping past his face painting his cheeks and the tips of his ears red. 

The hill overlooks a body of water that’s too small to be a lake but too big to be a pond. The breeze ripples across the surface and Ben shudders in reverence. 

It’s fucking beautiful, feels like he’s in a dream or something. 

Everything’s so clear and vibrant. 

The sun is just starting to rise. The warm glow feels like a caress on his pale skin. 

It’s almost as beautiful as how fucking free he feels right now.

Up here on this hill at the crack of dawn, just cause he wanted to, just cause he can. 

That’s truly the thing that he’s still marveling over, that he’s free and he can do what he pleases. 

Freedom is fucking intoxicating. 

He’s been out for a couple of days now, the first being the absolute hardest.

It took him some time but he’s finally figuring out who he is again, and remembering how to be free. 

He never realized just how much he took it all for granted. Especially the small stuff, like eating when you want and showering alone.

He’d gone through his bag of reclaimed possessions and found his old wallet filled with a couple of bills and not much else. 

He’d promptly went to the sketchiest corner store he could find and bought a pack of Newport 100s. 

That first cigarette had been like a breath of fresh air, ironically enough. 

He found his old iPhone too, cracked but still in working order and Leia got it turned back on. 

He’d almost forgotten about his sketch book, the pages still crisp and sticking to each other. He never did get a chance to use it before he got locked up. 

Good thing brought it with him today. He flips open to the first page, blank and yearning to be filled, and attempts to capture the scene before him. 

For some reason, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to capture just how perfect it is, but he’ll damn well try. 

Leia’s a principal now, they want him to go to her school and he’s not really in a position to say no.   
It’s just one year anyway. 

They want him to join a club too, to keep him off the streets, keep him productive. 

He’s actually excited about this aspect. He hadn’t even rolled his eyes when they mentioned it.

He already has a few ideas. 

School in Juvie involved being cuffed up and escorted to a classroom just a few doors away.

So yeah, he’s kinda excited to go back to real school, but mostly fucking nervous. 

Will it be like the movies? Will he actually be able to make friends? Will he fit in? 

He already knows the answer to the last one. He’s gonna stick out like a sore thumb. 

Being the principal’s son, being as tall and broad as he is, not to mention the scar and his rocky history. 

He’ll be lucky if he can get anyone to look at him, let alone befriend him. 

The sun finishes it’s ascension into the sky and Ben closes his sketch book, pleasantly surprised with how well the sketch turned out. 

Ben takes the long way home, exploring every trail he comes by. He breathes in the fresh air and by the time he reaches his front door he feels light as air. 

“Where have you been?”  
Leia questions as soon as he closes the door behind him. 

Her forehead is wrinkled and she’s on the couch, pretending to read the newspaper. She hates the newspaper, she’d rather watch it. 

“Out.” Ben shucks off his shoes.

“Out where? I didn’t see you leave.” 

Course not, he’d climbed right out of the window.

Just because he can, and plus it’s been far too long since he’s done it. 

“Weird.” Ben shrugs. 

Han enters the room, he’s still in his pajamas, his salt and pepper hair all over the place. 

“Leave the boy alone, he came back didn’t he?” 

Leia huffs, “I was just worried, that’s all.” 

“I’m okay, just enjoying my freedom.”

Leia’s eyes are still fixed on him, she wants to trust him so badly.   
She wants the best for him, even if he thinks she’s being overbearing. 

“I swear I didn’t do anything.” Ben throws his hands up. 

“I believe you, son.” Han announces, striding over to the sofa and sliding next to Leia.

He throws his arm over her shoulder.   
Her features soften as she melts into his embrace. 

“I do too. Just try to let us know when you’re leaving?”

It’s fair enough, Ben nods. 

“Promise I’ll try.” 

She seems satisfied with his answer.   
His parents snuggle up on the couch, exchanging kisses and caresses. 

He scrunches up his face, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen them cuddle up like that.

He’s happy for them, truly.   
This is all he wanted growing up, for his parents to truly be together. 

It’s awe-inspiring, but it also makes him wish he could take his eyeballs out and wash them. 

“Ew, can you wait till I leave the room?” 

Han gives a deep chuckle, his mother’s cheeks are tinged pink and she hides in Han’s arms. 

Gross. 

“Well hurry up and leave kid!”  
Han cackles, flinging a throw pillow in Ben’s direction. 

He doesn’t even try to hold back the mixture between a scream and laugh that tumbles out of him as the pillow smacks him in the head. 

“What the heck, dad!” 

Ben sprints up the stairs, smile on his face. He almost feels like a normal teenager in this moment, chastising his parents for excessive PDA. 

“Don’t forget, school starts at 8:30 tomorrow!” Leia bellows. 

Smooching sounds echo up the stairwell, he gags.

“Yeah, yeah mom! I’ll be there.” 

He doesn’t even realize he’d called them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ until a couple of hours later. 

Han and Leia, however, notice immediately. 

The next morning Ben is awake before his alarm, he’s pretty sure Leia is still asleep when he heads out.

He’s shaking by the time he gets there. L No matter how many times he imaged what it’ll be like, he truly doesn’t know what to expect and it’s terrifying.

He still keeps his head held high as he walks past the threshold.   
He’s so early that the halls are empty save for a couple teachers here and there. 

None of them say anything to him but he can tell by the look in their eyes that they already know who he is. 

He picks his schedule up from the office and has a look around the building. He’s scoping out the gym when he gets a text from an unknown number.

-Did you make it to school?-

It’s definitely Leia.

He shoots her a quick text letting her know that he is indeed at school. That he’s not selling drugs, stealing candy from little kid, or whatever it is that she thinks he does. 

-have a gud 1st day. stay outta trouble kid-

Another text, this one from Han. 

The halls are gradually starting to fill up as it nears time for first period. Ben honestly doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Everyone’s off in little groups and he just feels awkward walking around by himself. 

He comes across the cafeteria and decides breakfast would be a great way to kill some time. 

That’s when he sees her out of the corner of his eyes, she’s checking him out.

She’s got freckles he can see them from all the way across the cafeteria.  
Lots of them too, and a cute little button nose with a round face and a perfect pair of pouty lips. Her hair is shoulder length and frames her face in little chocolate curls. 

She’s wearing an oversized Ramones T-shirt that comes just above her knees.   
She’s got on a pair of tights with far too many runs in them for it to be accidental. 

When her eyes meet his she all but jumps up from her seat. 

‘What are you running from little doe, have I scared you already?’  
He muses to himself.

It’s probably the scar, he shifts his waves to cover it.

Back in Juvie the scar made him look and feel tough, like he could take on anyone or anything.   
But out here in the real world it just makes him feel hideous and damaged.

Like he’s so broken inside that it’s manifested as a jagged scar across his face. 

If he was in her shoes, he’d probably want to run away too. 

His eyes leisurely trail up and down her body as she all but sprints out of the cafeteria.

He’s never felt more like a predator, he’s gotta find her, has to have her. 

He doesn’t question it, it’s too primal for that. 

He leaves out of the same door that she does, breakfast forgotten. 

She paces in front of what he assumes is her first hour, before turning right around and heading towards the gym and right out of the doors. 

She doesn’t even notice that he’s following her, she’s so flustered. 

‘Am I making her feel like this?’ 

He’s honestly fucking confused, but flattered.

He ducks out of the gym doors and when he turns the corner between the mobiles her cute little head is buried inside of her suspiciously large bag. She’s got a cig in her left hand and she’s mumbling something to herself. 

His heart is pounding in his chest. He doesn’t have a game plan, just knows he has to talk to her. Needs to know her name and everything else about her, preferably. 

He slips into the persona of Kylo far too easily.

Mysterious, dark, and commanding.

When he pull out his lighter and offers it, her little pink mouth is parted just slightly and she doesn’t answer him for at least a minute as she just stares up at him. 

When she finally does, he presses his leg right up against hers and she doesn’t move away. He’s testing the waters, seeing just how far she’ll let him go. 

She’s trembling as he lights the cigarette between her dainty little fingers.

They’re painted robin egg blue and chipped to hell, the color really nice against her bronze skin.

She blinks at him innocently when he lights the cigarette. Thick long lashes just fluttering at him, she’s eating it up.

He wants to eat her up too. 

The way she puffs away at her cig is making him delirious. Her plush pink lips are milky with smoke, sending his mind places it’s never been before. 

Those hazel puppy dog eyes are gonna be the death of him.

Her eyes linger on his obvious bulge. He shifts slightly, so that it’s more noticeable through his jeans. She’s rubbing her little thighs together and he can’t help but wonder if she’s wearing anything else under that t-shirt.

If she’s soaking her tights or her panties for him. 

Good as she is, she’d probably tell him if he asked. So compliant and innocent but he can tell she’s a naughty girl at heart.   
Makes him want to take her and make her his. His good girl, kick the shit out of anyone who comes near her. 

His heart rate spikes when she burns herself, dropping the cigarette and nearly burning her leg as well in the process. 

He tsk’s, his clumsy, careless girl. She shouldn’t look so good on the verge of tears, but she does. She’s all pouts and damp eyes and Ben does his best to ignore his ever growing stiffy. 

She dips the tip of her finger into her glistening mouth, pouting all the while. His little baby girl, fuck. He pulls her hand away without even registering it, placing the tip of her finger in his mouth instead. 

She tastes like lucky charms and nicotine and he can’t get enough of her. He wants to know what the rest of her tastes like. Wants to drown in her little pink pussy. 

He laps and sucks at the digit, swirling his tongue around and around. A little bit of drool slips down his finger and she looks as if she may pass out soon, so he allows her to pull away.

When she catches her breath again, he’s got her cigarette all ready for her. She tries to take it but he pulls it away.

She doesn’t even fuss when he holds the cigarette till she finishes, can’t have his little doll getting hurt again.

Such a good girl, the best girl. 

She’s so obedient, her hazel eyes are all glossy and wide, like she’s in a trance. 

She leans all the way into him, when she takes a drag. She’s so close she may as well be up on his lap. They alternate, he takes a hit then holds it up to her lips as she takes one and so on and so forth. 

It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever experienced, hands down. 

Rey, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. She already knows his name, his old name. She says it like it’s covered in honey, and it’s all sweet and sticky and she can’t get enough of it. 

He loves the way her lips curve around his name, makes the three letters sound like music.

She throws a fit when he tells her he goes by ‘Kylo’ now. Such a little brat, his little brat. He’ll let her have her way this time.

He tells her she’s the only one who can call him ‘Ben’, and the look on her face is worth it. 

When the cigarette nears it’s end, Ben snuffs it out on the concrete. 

Shit, he’s late as fuck for first hour.  
His mom is going to kill him. 

He jumps up suddenly, says goodbye, and heads back into the building.

Rey is worrying at her bottom lip as she watches him leave, she’s fucking confused and it looks adorable on her.   
Looks like she wants to get up and chase after him. 

‘Don’t worry little baby, this is only the beginning.’ 

Ben smirks, knowing that he’s just made quite the first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3


	7. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥤🎶My milkshake brings all the boys the the yard🥤🎶
> 
> He makes the most delicious sound when she sets the milkshake in front of him. Somewhere between a moan and a grunt and it makes her knees all wobbly.
> 
> She wishes she were that milkshake, spread out before him on the table, covered in cool whip.

Rey is completely drenched.

Her hair is plastered to the sides of her head.

Her toes are cold and surely wrinkled in her sneakers.  
She wiggles them to get the blood circulating again. 

Her arms are pimpled with goosebumps, and her teeth won’t stop clinking together. 

As soon as she stepped off the train, it started raining, pouring really. 

She only has herself to blame for not wearing a jacket today. 

When she felt the first rain drop, she made a mad dash to the diner but she couldn’t outrun the pelts. 

Upon entering the building, Rey wipes her shoes on the doormat, violently. 

Somehow, they still manage to squeak the entire way to the counter. 

Maz chuckles when she sees the younger girl, soaked and glaring, like it‘s the funniest thing she’s seen in all her years. 

“Lookin like a wet dog, drippin’ all over tha place. Get dried up and get ta work, we sure as hell need yah.”

Maz shoos her away and turns back to aid a customer.

Rey hasn’t seen the diner this busy in ages, nearly every booth is full with only a couple of stools open at the counter. 

She has absolutely no time for her pre-work coffee. She’s devastated, but the show must go on. 

Rey dries up as best as she can. She throws half of her hair up into a bun in hopes that it’ll dry faster, puts her apron on and is clocked in all within record time.

Her mind has been all over the place today, bouncing between worries and topics so fast she can barely focus on reality. 

Finances, her home life, her future, and now she’s added Ben to the ever-growing list. 

Her head is still spinning from her interaction with him.  
She’s not exactly sure what she’s supposed to do about it. 

She hasn’t stopped thinking about Ben since he walked away this morning, his saliva still cooling on her finger as it dried. 

She had to physically stop herself from sticking that very same finger into her own mouth and licking what was left of him off. 

It was a low point for her, borderline depraved and she can’t bring herself to care, or be embarrassed about it for that matter. 

She’s never been one for crushes, but at this rate she’s pretty sure she’s obsessed, and yeah, she’s kinda miffed about it. 

He’d lit a flame in her heart when he lit that cigarette for her. 

No, the flame had already been lit when she saw him in the cafeteria, he’d only added fuel to the fire when he found her by the mobiles. 

She shakes her head, an attempt to get him out of it. 

It doesn’t fucking work. 

Rey waits table after table, barely registering her movements, her body on auto pilot as she toys with the idea of her and Ben, being together? 

She doesn’t know but there has to be more. 

Just feels right, she can’t be the only one of them who feels this magnetic attraction, right?

Before she knows it, she’s only got an hour and a half left of her shift, time flies when you’re lost in your own thoughts. 

The bell hanging over the door chimes while Rey is behind the counter grabbing another coffee pot. 

A pretty large group enters, she hopes they’re in her section, a big group usually means a decent tip and she could use the money.

She’s so close to being able to afford a car. 

Rey goes about her usual tasks, she’s mid coffee pour when Maz shrieks so loudly that she almost drops the pot of boiling hot liquid on her vans. 

She doesn’t even look up, grumbling to herself, as Maz keeps yapping. 

Minutes pass and the old woman is still going on, Rey cranes her neck in that direction to see what’s up. 

She can’t really make them out from where she is, but it’s a full booth. 

At least six people in it. They must be friends of Maz’s. 

Rey sees the old woman looking around, she attempts to duck out of her line of vision but Maz sees her anyway.

‘Dammit, so close.’ She mutters to herself. 

Maz waves her over with one wrinkled hand and Rey puts on her biggest faux smile. 

Upon approaching the table and seeing who's at it, said smile promptly wavers.

It’s fucking Ben, he’s here at the table, gloomy as the weather. 

Soon as he sees Rey he brightens up though, sitting straight up in his seat. 

“Rey.”

It seems to slip out of his lips without permission.  
Sounds rough and needy. 

“Ben. Hi!”

She says dreamily.  
Her hand shoots up to her head, unconsciously attempting to smooth down her messy damp hair. 

She‘s oblivious to the other patrons at the table.

She’s too busy drooling over Ben’s perfect face and she has no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

Fuck, out of all days, he comes in when she looks a mess. 

After a few seconds of gawking, she takes in the other occupants, who are all looking at the two teens expectantly. 

She’s so frazzled she doesn’t even skip a beat upon seeing her Principal gazing back at her. 

Mrs. O looks as regal as always, even in the dingy little diner. She’s got a fancy braided updo and a nice blouse on with her jeans. 

The man beside her looks a little rough around the edges, he’s got a glint in his eyes and salt and pepper hair. 

He’s got the same nose as Ben, rather Ben’s got the older man's nose.  
It has to be his dads. 

He’s very handsome, if this is what Ben is gonna look like when he’s older.... 

He doesn’t seem like Mrs. O’s type but judging by the way they’re looking at each other, that doesn’t matter in the slightest. 

There’s also two other Men at the booth, one tall and slim his skin the color of coffee with just enough cream. 

The other big, broad, and hairy, with skin the same color as his dark chocolate eyes.

The last man is Mrs.O’s brother, Luke.  
She’s seen him around school only a handful of times, dropping off coffee for his sister or forgotten paperwork. 

She gives her principal a nervous nod, it’s weird seeing her outside of school. 

She feels a set of dark eyes burning into her, and turns to look at Ben again. 

He’s fucking staring like he’d prefer her over anything on the menu he’s holding in those huge hands of his. 

She flushes.

Fuck, his parents are literally right there.  
Would it be completely inappropriate to crawl into his lap? 

She’s hit with a vivid memory of him sucking and licking her finger.

Him smoking the same cigarette as her. She shudders, she can’t handle it. 

“Oh Rey, I didn’t know you worked here!” Leia is the first to speak up, snapping Rey out of her impure thoughts. 

“Yup been here a while now, could run the place if I let her, believe me she tries.” Maz offers. 

Han chuckles as Rey rolls her eyes up to the ceiling. 

“We can leave if you’re uncomfortable.” Leia offers. 

“No way, Mrs. O! Principals gotta eat too.” 

“Thank fuck, really could use a cuppa joe right now.” Ben's father says on an exhale. 

“Language!” Leia elbows him, 

“This is Han, my husband.” He salutes Rey, throwing a goofy face in her direction. 

“They call me Han Solo Needs Coffee.” Terrible dad joke, if that even counts as a joke, Rey laughs anyway. 

Leia rolls her eyes. He gives his wife a satisfied grin and a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

They’re adorable. 

“I’m on it.” Rey smiles, slipping into her customer service role easily.

“Anything for you Mrs. O?” 

“I’ll have some hot tea, and please call me Leia we’re not at school right now.” 

Absolutely not, Rey can’t even imagine calling the woman by her first name. 

She gets the other drink orders at the table, before it’s Ben’s turn. 

“Sounds good. Can I get anything for you, Ben?” She’s biting her lip innocently, when her thoughts are far from pure.

“Yeah.” He looks her up and down, fuck she wants to run, right into his fucking arms. 

Her feelings towards the tall brooding boy have changed significantly since she first laid eyes on him in the cafeteria. 

Then she was unprepared, terrified by the idea of him, letting rumors and hearsay shape her perception of him. 

That image of him has changed so fast it makes her head spin. 

The way he sat down so close to her, held her cigarette so she wouldn’t get hurt again. 

He was genuinely worried about her wellbeing. He called her sweet names and made her feel like she mattered and she could cry just thinking about it. 

No monster has this much emotion in their eyes, no monster would look at her like this. 

“A chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream, please?” He gazes up through his dark lashes.

It’s her favorite too. 

A monster definitely wouldn’t get a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream.

“Of course.” She giggles, the two can’t take their eyes off each other. 

Rey has taken their drink orders and she’s still standing there, just staring. 

“Uh yeah, so, I’ll go get those drinks now!” She all but sprints away from the booth. 

Ben is starting to think that maybe, just maybe, there is someone somewhere that truly wants the best for him. 

Some angel or god that keeps putting him in these situations where he has the opportunity to make Rey fall for him. 

So after his first day of school, when he walks into the rundown diner that his family and himself use to frequent when he was younger and he sees her behind the counter, a little white apron tied around her slim waist, smile on her face as she fills a pot with bitch black coffee. 

He shoots a prayer up to whatever deity is listening, and follows his parents over to their favorite booth. 

It’s smack dab in the middle of the restaurant, pressed against one of the many floor to ceiling windows.

The view is pretty somber, the highway is cloaked in darkness, the only light being the blurry headlights shining through the rainfall. 

He’d left his mark on this booth. 

Sharpie doodles, a chewed up piece of gum stuck under the table (that’s he’s both satisfied and disgusted to find still there). 

There’s a hole in the vinyl booth from where he’d stabbed it with his mechanical pencil once upon a time ago. 

All of these little details, paired with both of his parents sitting right across from him, cause him to freeze as he’s hit with an intense wave of nostalgic deja vu. 

That sensation coupled with the perfect view of Rey working away dutifully, it’s like past meeting future. 

Cause she is his future, he’s already made up his mind. 

“Huh, son?” Both of his parents are gazing at him expectantly. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“How was your first day!?” 

Leia has a knowing glint in her eye, she definitely knows he was late for class today. But, she’s gonna give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“It was pretty good. I was late to first hour, got lost.” Leia seems pleased with this response. Two birds, one stone and all.

“Yes, it is a very big school! I’m glad you had a good day sweetheart.” 

He cringes at the term of endearment. Since they can’t call him Ben, they’ve settled for calling him everything else. 

Pumpkin, kiddo, son, sweetheart, baby, pal.

Anything but Kylo. 

“Proud of you, kiddo. Have you put any thought into what club you wanna join?” 

He hasn’t. Hasn’t had time to think about anything but Rey.

“Not yet, I wanna feel it out first. That cool?” Han shrugs. 

“Sounds good to me, right, Leia?” Han nudges her imploringly. 

“Yeah, that’s okay. Just don’t wait too long, okay?” Ben nods in agreement. 

“Great! Your uncles should be here soon! Been far too long since we were all together!” 

Han whips out his phone and checks his messages, his eyes tiny slits and he looks down at the bright screen full of words that are far too small for his aging eyes. 

He’s got a lot of uncles, one blood, two chosen. 

They stride into the dining room and right over to their booth. 

“Ben! Get over here boy!” Chewie shouts. He doesn’t speak much but when he does, you feel it in your bones. 

Ben’s cheesing as he soaks up the attention from his favorite uncles.

He’s missed them more than he lets on. 

Luke trails behind the pair, uncomfortably. 

Must be tough for him to carry that god damn rain cloud with him everywhere he goes. 

Ben and Luke share a curt nod, acknowledging each other’s existence, but just barely. 

It’s always been this way between them, but things got even worse when his parents tried sending Ben to stay with his Uncle Luke as a last ditch effort before the whole Juvie situation. 

It didn’t last a week, and things have been tense ever since, obviously. 

Everyone crams into the tight booth and Maz finally makes an appearance. 

He’s not quite sure how or when they met, but apparently Maz and his father have an extensive history that’s resulted in their lifelong friendship. 

She’s a tornado of a woman, short and stout, a pair of bifocals perched on the end of her nose. The only difference between her and a tornado is that she’d put everything right back where it was, afterwards. 

She screams so loudly at the sight of the group, he’s surprised his ears don’t start bleeding.

Ben keeps sneaking glances at Rey, she shouldn’t look so good in her uniform. 

It’s ridiculous.

He’s actually mad about it.  
He’s also mad she hasn’t noticed him yet. He sits a little taller in his chair, still nothing. 

“So good to see yah, boy. Ain’t been the same without cha. You know that right?” 

Maz is going on and on, reminiscing and pinching his cheeks, which he begrudgingly allows. 

“Yah momma and daddy been missin you!” 

Ben groans. 

“Okay, okay, Ima stop ramblin, lemme get ya’ll ma best girl.”

His eyes dart around the room. 

‘Please be Rey, please be Rey. It’s gotta be Rey, she’s the absolute best girl.’ He’s never been one to pray, but now seems like a good time to start. 

“There she is.” Everyone watches as Rey attempts to duck out of Maz’s line of vision, only to be hailed over like a off duty taxi. 

His heart is roaring in his ears and he watches her get closer and closer from his seat.

She’s so beautiful. 

All wet with wayward curls. Looks like someone got caught in the rain.

She’s got her hair up in a messy bun, the back of her hair free, curling around her neck and the bottom of her ears. 

“She’s a good one, really. Deserves the best, world ain’t been the kindest to her but she turned out alright.” 

Ben furrows his brow, what’s that mean? He wants to question her, ask her for details but it’s too late and Rey has just arrived at their booth. 

She’s all bright eyes and chestnut waves, her left hand is tucked away in the pocket on the front of her apron, a note pad and pen clenched in the other. 

He sees the exact moment she registers that it’s him and not just some random customer. 

He loves that he can elicit such a reaction from her without even doing anything, just his presence is enough to frazzle her. 

He’s positive that they’re the only two  
people in the room, despite contradicting evidence, cause she’s all he can focus on. 

All the noise falls into the background, it’s like he’s got tunnel vision and she’s at the other end. 

Her eyes get real wide as they zone in on him, her cheeks real red. 

Red looks good on her. 

“Rey.” He doesn’t even register murmuring her name, but it slips out, revealing more of his emotions than he’d like his family to witness. 

“Ben!” She breathes, her mouth in a surprised little ‘o’. 

Her hand shoots up to her hair, smoothing it down then her apron. 

She’s perfect the way she is, he wants to tell her that she never has to worry about appearances in front of him, but he manages to hold his tongue this time.

The two teens are lost in each other for an inappropriately long time, It’s like no one else exists, like they’ve forgotten they’re in a very public area surrounded by Ben’s entire family. 

The way that they’re looking at each other is scandalous. 

The adults at the table all have varying expressions in regards to the exchange. 

Han’s is the worst, all smug and knowing. 

Leia looks away bashfully, as if she’s seen something she has no business seeing. 

Her eyes jump between the two teenagers. 

She absolutely hates knowing which of her students are involved, and it’s even worse that one of them is her son.

All things considered, they’re pretty adorable. 

Rey is a sweet girl and within a matter of seconds she’s managed to put a smile on her sons face. 

Leia isn’t even capable of such a feat. 

The older woman tries her best not to let this intrusive thought ruin her appetite. 

Luke truly doesn’t care enough to have an option about the situation, he’s unbothered as he chugs his coffee down. 

Lando and Chewie attempt to appear nonchalant while watching the scene unfold before them. 

They agreed to getting dinner, so far it’s already more than they bargained for. 

The two kids eventually get pulled out of whatever trance they’re in.

Rey darts away, putting the order in and then stopping at the little mirror above the hand washing skin, rubbing off the smeared mascara from under her eye. 

Ugh she’s a mess, her hair all tangled, in her half up half down bun.

Is he seriously into her, or is she making this all up? 

Back at the booth, Ben keeps his eyes glued to the table whilst everyone else’s are on him. 

“Rey, Huh? Seems like a nice girl.” His dad baits. 

“Really nice.” Lando supplies. 

The two older men smile into their coffee mugs as they watch Ben fumble for a response. 

“Yeah, well she is.” Ben huffs, defensively. 

He tried his best to find a snarky remark, something cutting and conclusive, something to end the conversation permanently but he doesn’t even have the energy. 

His guard is way down, Rey softens the brute that he tries so hard to project out into the world. 

Just being near her has him feeling as fuzzy as six cigarettes. 

Luckily Rey is back before the conversation can progress. 

She hands out the drinks with a smile spread across her face, her hands slightly shaking as she places the massive milkshake in front of Ben. 

He makes the most delicious sound when she sets the milkshake in front of him. Somewhere between a moan and a grunt and it makes her knees all wobbly. 

She’d made it extra special just for him. Discreetly ducking behind the counter, ignoring her annoyed coworkers as she carefully crafted the concoction.

She wishes she were that milkshake, spread out before him on the table, covered in cool whip. 

She flushes from the top of her ears to the tip of her toes. She wants him, bad. She shouldn’t be this horny from watching him absolutely demolish the Icy beverage.

Ben on the other hand is absolutely mortified. He’s doing his best to pace himself with his milkshake and not make a complete fool of himself in-front of Rey, but he hasn’t had a milkshake in years and this is the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

He dunks his straw into the slushy drink and stifles a moan every time he takes a gulp. He slurps the beverage down with ferocity, lifting the straw out every so often to lick the fluffy cream off of it. 

He’s got whipped cream all over his chin and his cushiony lips and she wishes everyone would leave so she could march right over there and lick it off for him. 

Once the milkshake is finished, Rey heads back over to the table. 

“How was the milkshake? I made it myself!” She beams at Ben, even while sitting he’s nearly her height. 

Down the table, Luke scoffs.  
He definitely didn’t sign up for this shit. 

“It was perfect. Thank you, Rey.”  
She ducks her head, grinning as she hides her face. 

Ben feels truly taken care of. 

It’s been a very long time since he’s felt this important to anyone.  
He can barely focus on anything being said at the table. 

The conversation still flows, he gives input when necessary, but other than that he’s too busy swooning over his girl. 

Rey is paying extra attention to him, and his needs. His glass is never empty, his plate always seems just a little fuller than everyone else’s.

He likes it, like really likes it. 

She’s such a good little baby, making sure he’s okay. It makes his stomach feel all weird and fluttery.

Rey manages to get through everyone’s appetizer and entree orders, without embarrassing herself.

She even nails small talk and banter with his witty father. She really wants to make a good impression. 

Rey is downright disappointed when her shift is over. Not only does she have to go back out into the rain, but she has to leave Ben. 

Even though they haven’t gotten much time to talk, she’s enjoyed his company.

Just having him in the same room has her more at ease than she’s been in all of her years. 

She tries her best to hide it when she comes back to close out their tab.

She thanks them for coming in, wishes them a good night, all the while her heart is sinking in her chest.

Rey waves goodbye to Ben, doesn’t trust herself to say it. 

She’s afraid he’ll be able to hear the disappointment in her voice. 

So she doesn’t say a word, but her eyes speak volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Just a couple of updates, my laptop broke so from here on out everything I post will be done 100% on my cellphone (ikr totally looking forward to it), so pls be gentle in regards to typos and formatting issues.  
> Chapters are gonna be a little bit longer, very excited about this! I originally planned for this chapter to be a bit longer but I’ve been sitting on it for way too long so I went ahead and posted it. That being said, chapter eight is already in progress!  
> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos, I am truly unworthy. 
> 
>   
> LOOKING FOR A BETA 
> 
> Also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kylo_Del_Rey), or don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s that high school AU I said I’d never write.  
> This is very heavily inspired by my own high school experience, I’ve written a couple of chapters already but it’s still in progress.  
> Will update tags as I write, pls let me know if there’s any tags I missed.  
> #nobeta


End file.
